1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal composition, a liquid crystal display device, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display device which is thin and lightweight (a flat panel display), a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal element, a light-emitting device including a self light-emitting element, a field emission display (an FED), and the like have been competitively developed.
In a liquid crystal display device, response speed of liquid crystal molecules is required to be increased. Among various kinds of display modes of liquid crystal, liquid crystal modes capable of high-speed response are a ferroelectric liquid crystal (FLC) mode, an optically compensated bend (OCB) mode, and a mode using liquid crystal exhibiting a blue phase.
In particular, the mode using liquid crystal exhibiting a blue phase does not need an alignment film and provides a wide viewing angle, and thus has been developed more actively for practical use (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).